mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Canzone del Sorriso
RINVIA Il Soriso (Canzone) Canzone del Sorriso 'è presente nell'episodio Operazione Sorriso. Chiamata "Smile" dallo staff di My Little Pony, è cantata da Pinkie Pie, che esprime il suo amore per la risata, la felicità e gli amici mentre cammina sorridendo per Ponyville. Durante la canzone si vede Pinkie mentre saluta diversi pony, tira su di morale delle tristi puledrine e aiuta Applejack a pitturare il fienile. Verso la fine , una grande folla di pony di sfondo e i personaggi principali si riuniscono attorno a Pinkie Pie, cantando tutti insieme il finale della canzone, dopo il quale Pinkie Pie incontra Cranky Doodle Donkey per la prima volta. La canzone venne caricata su Youtube dall'utente "Veronica Dela Cruz" il 7 Novembre 2011, ma fu rimossa poco dopo; lo spoiler portò la Hasbro verso una fuga di notizie riguardo al materiale rilasciato dagli artisti dello show. La musica è utilizzata nel gioco "Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Maker" sul sito della Hub. Una version solo musicale si puà anche sentire nella schermata del titolo del gioco di My Little Pony per iOS e Android. 'Testo Pie Mi chiamo Pinkie Pie (Ciao!) E voglio dirti che (Ei come va?) Sorridere io ti farò Non chiedermi perchè E non importa se (Che c'è?) Sei triste o sei un pò giù (Eilà!) Sorridi insieme a Pinkie Pie E non pensarci più! È bello se sorridi sui tuoi guai Come me! E il sole più brillante splenderà Più di te! Il tuo sorriso è quello che mi da Gioia e felicità! Non sai che sogno sia (Grande!) Vederti ridere (Evvai!) Con un sorriso che è per me Il più grande che ci sia! (Dammi un cinque!) Ma se sei preoccupato Io sono sempre qua Farò girare il tuo dolore In gioia si trasformerà! Fai come me sorridi dai, dai, dai Se lo vuoi! Basta solo un pò di buona volontà! Il tuo sorriso è la felicità Il mio cuore riempirà! A volte puoi sentirti solo E forse sei triste ma Pinkie rimane con te perchè se tu lo vorrai Puoi tornare a sorridere ancora Tu credimi è la verità! E con l'amicizia la gioia ritornerà! Così sarò felice Se lo sei anche tu Scambiamoci sorrisi e poi Non piangeremo più Fai come me sorridi dai, dai, dai Ora puoi! Dimmi che altro posso fare perchè tu Chieda a me! Il tuo sorriso è quello che mi da Gioia e felicità! Pony su coraggio, sorridete E riempite sempre il mio cuore Voglio solamente il vostro amore L'amicizia è tutta qua! Coro Pony su coraggio sorridete E riempite sempre il mio cuore Voglio solamente il vostro amore L'amicizia è tutta qua! Pie È un regalo per me! (Coro 'Pony su coraggio sorridete) Un sorriso smisurato (E riempite sempre il mio cuore) Il più radioso che si può! (Voglio solamente il vostro amore) Se sorriderai riscoprirai che (L'amicizia è tutta qua, qua, qua qua!) L'amore c'è! Sorridi dai! 'Testo originale Pie :My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) And I am here to say (How ya doin?) I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day It doesn't matter now (What's up?) If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) 'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do :'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile Yes I do It fills my heart with sunshine all the while Yes it does 'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine :I like to see you grin (Awesome!) I love to see you beam (Rock on!) The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!) But if you're kind of worried And your face has made a frown I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down :'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin Yes I do Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin And you fill me with good cheer :It's true some days are dark and lonely And maybe you feel sad But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile :I really am so happy Your smile fills me with glee I give a smile I get a smile And that's so special to me :'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam Yes I do Tell me what more can I say To make you see That I do It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam Yes it always makes my day :Come on every pony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine and Pinkie Pie :Come on every pony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine Pie :Yes the perfect gift for me (Choir Come on every pony smile, smile, smile) Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine) To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of) and Pinkie Pie :Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile Pie :Come on and smile Come on and smile Categoria:Canzoni